The choices we make
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: You know what we have can never excist outside of Hogwarts." After leaving Harry to join Voldermorts forces Draco discovers he has two baby girls and tries everything to win back the only man he can ever love. WARNING SLASH AND MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

As always Harry and Draco were to meet in the room of requirement as they always did. However today was special today was Draco's birthday. Even though what they had together was a secret Harry hoped it soon wouldn't be as he had a surprise for Draco.  
  
After only one kiss the blonde spoke breaking the magical silence. "Harry love we need to talk."  
  
Tomorrow they would be leaving Hogwarts to lead lives away from school.  
  
"Yes Dray, we do."  
  
"Alright, but let me go first and you can't say anything until I'm finished." Harry nodded, half afraid of what was coming. "My father doesn't know about us, if he did we would both be dead. He has seen me fit to become a deatheater like himself, I am too weak to refuse this, my family have always seen it as an honour."  
  
"You're leaving me, this is goodbye isn't it?" Harry almost whispered tears beginning o form in his eyes. They began to fall gracefully down his cheeks, Draco made a move to wipe them away but Harry stepped back out of reach. "I loved you; I thought you loved me in return."  
  
"I do, there is no changing that, no matter what I do."  
  
"You don't love me; if you did you wouldn't leave me."  
  
"You can never understand Harry; I thought you knew that what we had could never exist outside of Hogwarts."  
  
"I did, but now...circumstances change...everything's changed." He had whispered the last bit not meaning for his lover to hear.  
  
"What do you mean 'everything's changed'?"  
  
"You lost the right to know when you left me." Harry told him in a pitying voice, although when he looked into Draco's stormy silver eyes he saw only love and concern in them.  
  
"If it has anything to do with me I have a right to know whether we're still dating or not."  
  
"Screw you Malfoy." Harry spat, angrily wiping the tears away himself.  
  
"Whatever you may think Harry I still love you, I want to know what's wrong and it's up to you whether I use truth potion or not." He said in a tone of voice that meant he was half serious half joking.  
  
"You idiot, you fucking idiot, don't you dare talk to me as if we're still together." Harry said completely outraged.  
  
"Please Harry, if you ell me I'll make sure you never hear from me again, I'll be out of your life forever."  
  
"Do you promise, I'll never hear anything of you ever again?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"As it was your birthday today I wanted it to be kept a secret from you so I could surprise you. It was due today but it's a bit late arriving but for the past six months I've been pregnant with our...my child."  
  
"Oh my god, but if your due today why aren't you in the hospital wing." Draco said in a paranoid sort of voice as Harry placed his wand upon his stomach and removed the concealment charm hiding his pregnancy. Draco went forward as if to help Harry out of the room up to the infirmary.  
  
"Don't touch me; you made a promise, now leave."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, you promised me, I don't want you in our lives, I don't want someone who's good enough to be a deatheater any where near my child."  
  
"But you can't expect me to just leave."  
  
"Actually I do, I never want to hear from you again Draco."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, you left me remember, go back to your father make him proud, we don't need you, you're a Malfoy, I don't know why I ever thought you could change." The word's coming from Harry's mouth were, cold and heartless, nothing like Harry himself.  
  
Draco lowered his head in defeat, crying silently to himself as he cursed his father for forcing him to give up something he had wanted so desperately, a normal family of his own, one that wasn't based on Dark magic. Before leaving Harry alone he said. "If you ever need me, I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you both."  
  
"We won't need you."  
  
Harry watched Draco depart; he held an unreadable expression etched into his face. He had truly loved the blonde Slytherin but he couldn't live a lie with one of Voldermorts followers raising his child.  
  
Moments later he was back in the hospital wing, where he'd been all day. Remus, Ron, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long Potter, I was about to send out a search party, anyway I thought you were bringing the other father."  
  
"I was going to but then he broke up with me." He said in a tone of indifference as he climbed onto one of the many narrow hospital beds and allowed the medi-witch to transfigure his robes into a hospital gown.  
  
"After you told him?" Remus questioned worriedly, he was yet to be told who the other father was as was Ron, Hermione knew but she wasn't about to let the others know that.  
  
"No before, I told him afterwards, he tried to get back together with me but I told him where to stick it and made him promise never to contact me again."  
  
"How did he take it?" Hermione asked however she never got an answer as her friends waters broke and pain engulfed his body.  
  
"It seems he got back just at the right time." Madame Pomfrey said rushing forward. "This should be over in roughly eight to thirteen hours."  
  
Ten hours later and the medi-witch placed two sleeping baby girls into Harry's arms, he gasped at their beauty. "I have twins." He managed to whisper.  
  
They both opened their eyes and Harry saw his own emerald eyes shining back at him from both, they had sort blonde hair but apart from that they were the spitting image of Harry. The only difference between them was one had a dark brown freckle under her left eye.  
  
"What are you going to name them Harry?" Ron asked as the others cooed over them. Harry handed one over to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Your holding Susanne Emma Potter and this is Anastasia Fiona Potter." He said proudly handing over his other daughter to be placed in her crib to sleep, before nodding off himself.  
  
This was all being watched by Draco who had snuck in under his invisibility cloak, crying at the beauty of the man he loved dearly and his two daughters.

* * *

I know I made Harry a bit of a bastard in this chapter but you'd be pissed if your lover chose the person who'd been trying to kill you the past seventeen years over you. Neway review yes if you want this story to continue and no if you don't. Any ideas about the way you'd like this story to go would be grat also, but I plan to have lots of cute Harry and baby moments. SS


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning to Anna's screaming as Remus tried to feed her. Madame Pomfrey was bottle feeding Susan already and was unable to help.  
  
Putting on his glasses Harry went over took Anna (the one with the freckle) and pressed the bottle to her lips which she eagerly took. Remus looked at him oddly but before he could explain the medi-witch spoke for him.  
  
"It is the mothering instinct." She said as Susan finished feeding. After burping her Poppy put her back in the double crib that she shared with her sister.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Packing your things, you leave in an hour after the graduation speech in about forty-five minutes."  
  
"Alright, thank you, do you think that I could have a pram or stroller so I could take them down, I'd quite like to attend."  
  
"It's alright if you'd like I will look after them for you."  
  
"No, I'll take them with me."  
  
The medi-witch gave Harry a double buggy and helped him dress the twins in matching pale pink jump suits. In the storage compartment he put a couple of spare bottles in case they got hungry and a few spare nappies.  
  
"Right then I'm ready to go, Poppy could you transfigure this back to my robes again."  
  
"Of course." With a wave of her wand his robes were back and he descended down to the graduation speech.  
  
He met Ron and Hermione on the way up to fetch him and they aided him with the careful levitation of the buggy down the stairs.  
  
All the seventh years had already gathered in the entrance hall and all (apart from the Slytherin's) began to clap when he arrived moving aside to give him room to move the buggy through the crowd to the front.  
  
"I present to you Harry Potter and his twin daughters."  
  
"Susanna and Anastasia Potter." He declared proudly staring straight at Malfoy who was trying his best not to smile at the sight at them.  
  
"If I am not mistaken then this little trio will be joining you on the train so before I make the speech may I ask you to keep the other students quite so they do not wake." Most students nodded in agreement. "Your years at Hogwarts have not been easy, you have seen death and faced challenges, and you have made friends and enemies. However throughout it all you have made it and become stronger for it. And now I must wish you all good luck for the future, may you all fair well."  
  
Harry had to suppress a snort, he had half a mind to tell Dumbledore that Draco was going to become a deatheater and have him carted of to Azkaban but he still love him way to much to ever do that to him, however much of a bastard he was.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville say in the same compartment as Harry to help keep away all the students who wanted to admire the one day old babies. They also threatened to hex Malfoy and his gang when they came to have a look.  
  
Anna woke first for her feed so Harry picked up the tiny bundle of blankets and pressed the bottle to her lips which she eagerly took. Hermione aided in rocking Anna to sleep after Susan woke up crying for her feed. Every one left the small compartment apart from Harry when it was time to change nappies, this gave Draco a chance to slip in and speak with Harry.  
  
"They really are beautiful." He said softly as Harry rocked them both in his arms meaning he couldn't reach for his wand and hex the blonde.  
  
"Get out." Harry said simply not wanting to converse with the blonde.  
  
"Can I please just hold them before I disappear out of their lives forever?"  
  
"No, if you wanted to have kids with me you wouldn't have just left, now you'll never know. I stand by what I said; I don't want a deatheater raising my children."  
  
"So do I, I won't leave you to raise them alone, you deserve more than to be a single parent."  
  
"I won't be alone, I have my friends."  
  
The compartment door burst open and several hexes hit Malfoy in the back sending him to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"What did he want?" Ron asked as his dorm mates and Hermione came in. Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look before replying.  
  
"He just came to have a go, that's all" He lied convincingly.  
  
"Mione could you look after the twins a minute while I have a private word with Harry." Seamus requested, she nodded so the Irish boy took Harry by the hand and lead him outside shutting the compartment door behind him.  
  
"Seamus what is it?"  
  
"This."  
  
The Irish boy leaned forward kissed the other teen. Before Harry knew what h was doing his hormones had kicked in and he responded to the kiss.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A kiss, I've liked you for a while now Harry I want to go out with you."  
  
"Even with two kids?"  
  
"Yes, even with two kids, I could even help look after them with you, anything to just be with you."  
  
"Alright, I will."  
  
The teens strolled back into the compartment with smiles on their faces, Harry's however faded, while they had been away Draco had awoken and had began to yell which had woken the twins who had added to the noise.  
  
"Draco, get out." Harry ordered going over to his children and picking them both up trying to calm them.  
  
"No, they are just as much mine as they are yours and I don't appreciate being hexed when I try to see them."  
  
"You gave them up when you decided to leave me for Voldermort; you have no right to them and never will." Harry said in a calm tone of voice as the twins had settled down a bit but were still letting out small sobs now and again.  
  
"You can't keep me away forever, I'll gain your trust back Harry and your love, I won't stop until your mine again."  
  
"How sweet Malfoy, but we have an announcement to make, Harry and I are dating and there is nothing you can do to get him back now." Seamus scowled taking one of the twins off of Harry and cradling her gently trying to get her back to sleep.  
  
"You whore, as soon as your done with one you grab the next don't you Potter." Draco hissed dangerously completely losing his temper.  
  
"If your trying to win me back Malfoy calling me names isn't a good way to start."  
  
Draco mentally kicked himself, he knew Harry was right. "This isn't mover." He growled before turning around and leaving the compartment.  
  
"So Malfoy's the other father." Ron said in a state of shock.  
  
"Don't start Ron." Hermione said before turning to Harry who was still cradling Anna in her buddle of blankets. "Congratulations to you both."  
  
Harry sat down, Seamus next to him. "So who am I holding?" He asked.  
  
"That's Susan; you see Anna has a freckle just below her left eye, that's the only difference."  
  
Draco had returned to the Slytherin's compartment absolutely fuming with suppressed rage. He slammed the door shut so hard the glass smashed and shattered on to the ground.  
  
"You alright Drakie? He shuddered at Pansy's nickname for him before kicking the cushioned seating.  
  
"It's Potter and his bloody brats, is all."  
  
"Don't worry, The Dark Lord will have use for them, I am sure of it."  
  
Draco didn't like the tone of the girls voice and he had already made up his mind he would never allow his daughters or Harry be harmed by The Dark Lord or his followers even if he was one of them by right.

* * *

So what did you think. Five reveiws gets you the next chapter aslong as it's written. I'd better get going with it because you all quite like it so far. Any ideas that you want me to add in tell me and I'll see what I can do as long as I like them that is. Ideas of crazy things draco could do to get Harry back wold be good because I'm completely drawing a blank. Thanks SS


	3. Chapter 3

Remus, as soon as he had heard about the pregnancy had bought a house in the same village he was currently living in.  
  
It was a small muggle village as he couldn't stay near wizards being what he was. The house was small but homely, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, kitchen dinning room and downstairs toilet that lead off the utility room where the washing machine was.  
  
This meant that Harry could have his own space but still have help close at hand. Seamus had also agreed at Harry's request to move in with him.  
  
This was where they were now, the house had been made unplottable to other wizards and witches and also a charm had been placed over it so whatever magic was done there it couldn't be traced.  
  
Harry had just fed and changed the twins while Seamus ordered the dinner from the Chinese place in the village. Susan and Anna were t sleep in the same room as Seamus and Harry for the time being but eventually they were to share the other room together.  
  
They were both asleep, breathing lightly with Harry watching over them when Seamus came up behind his boyfriend ad hugged him.  
  
"Merlin, you scared me." Harry said as he relaxed his body.  
  
"Sorry babe, food should be here within the hour. They look so beautiful asleep, peaceful, quite."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Hey I know exactly what you mean."  
  
The couple stayed there for a moment staring at the sleeping babies, each breathing lightly. Harry sighed contently trying to stop the thoughts that Seamus hated him for who the father was.  
  
It was a few seconds before Harry decided to voice his concerns. "Do you hate me for who the father is Seamus?"  
  
There was silence as Seamus contemplated his answer; he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. "I don't hate you Harry, I could never hate you but I hate him for the pain he's caused you and the fact that he won't leave you alone when you ask him to."  
  
"I'm sorry for asking but I couldn't live with the fear that you could hate me, you know when I sleep I still dream about him, I'm scared that I'll call out for him while I sleep because a part of me misses him even though I know he gave me up for Voldermort. In a way I still love him, it's so hard to let go."  
  
"I know, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here for you, and I won't ever let you go. I will never let him hurt you again; you're too precious to lose."  
  
"Thank you Seamus, could you watch the girls a while I need to go for a walk and clear my head."  
  
"Sure what ever you want."  
  
Harry left Seamus without even a kiss goodbye, going down the stairs he put on his jacket and left the sanctuary of the house.  
  
With out the houses protective cloaking system it meant anybody could sense where he was, he was going to use this to his advantage. He needed to see Draco again.  
  
He had reached the cliffs where he watched the sun setting before a crack behind him announced the arrival of another wizard.  
  
"Hello Draco."  
  
"Please don't leave, we need to talk."  
  
"I know we do, but I don't think your going to like what you hear."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I love you, always have and I properly always will but I need you to be able to trust you to have you in my life and that's something I can't do."  
  
"But you can, when have I ever given you a reason meaning that you couldn't?"  
  
Harry took Draco's arm and put the forearm face up where the dark mark showed clearly on his pale skin. "When you accepted this I couldn't trust you, but I could never keep you out of the girl's lives. I know you were there when I gave birth, I could sense your presence."  
  
"I'm sorry; I couldn't miss the birth of my children."  
  
"I understand, I know how you feel but you have to chose between one family or the other, you can't have both."  
  
"I know...I'll need...time, to work it out, I'm not sure what I want, can I ask you one thing?"  
  
"If you must."  
  
"Why Finnegan?"  
  
"He was there, he was prepared to support me when I had no one, I don't love him."  
  
"That much I can tell."  
  
"I will come up here in exactly a weeks time, if you don't show up I'll know what you decided, but it would be nice to hear it from you personally rather than your absence."  
  
"I'll be here...could you...bring the girls?"  
  
"I'll consider it but I'm not sure, now go."  
  
Draco turned around and disappeared with a crack. Harry stayed a while on the cliff edge staring off into the never ending ocean, just thinking.  
  
He had meant to tell Draco that what they had was over and never would be in existence again but somehow seeing him again made all his problems go away like when they first got together.  
  
He stood there until darkness swallowed him and he had to turn back home. Seamus would be worrying. He wiped a few stray from the corners of his eyes that had threatened to trickle down his cheeks.  
  
When he returned home he noticed the blissful calm that washed over him. No one was moving in the house for a second he thought Seamus had gone out but when Harry moved further into the house he saw a figure lying on the sofa breathing deeply. His boyfriend had fallen asleep upon the sofa.  
  
Harry left him to sleep going upstairs to bed; he completely forgot that Seamus had ordered in for them. He removed all his clothes apart from his boxers and crawled into bed after one final check on the twins.  
  
Falling asleep he dreamed of Draco as he always did. They were together they were happy; they lived together with Anna and Susan. He hoped that it was the future that he dreamt of and it wasn't just a dream that would fade as soon as he awoke.

* * *

I wasn't going to have Draco in this chapter but I'm so weak. I can't stand it when they fight. Any way I hope you like this chapter. Don't worry Seamus won't be in it for much longer I am even considering killing him off but I am undecided. What do you think. Please review, it means so much to me. SS


	4. Chapter 4

It was early when Harry awoke, so early the twins had not yet arisen after their midnight feed. The moon was sinking in the lightening sky and the bed was still empty. Harry presumed Seamus was still on the couch downstairs.  
  
He dressed in silence, what was he going to tell Seamus about Draco. He couldn't very well tell him the truth. No, that was way to harsh upon the Irish man, they had only just got together. Still Harry couldn't help but feel that things were moving way to fast for his liking.  
  
That was it, he decided in his head that would be what he told Seamus. Harry saw Anna's eyes opening and he immediately picked her up and comforted her so she did not cry. Susan woke soon after that and also demanded to be in her 'mothers' arms.  
  
After Harry feed and changed them he carried the down to the kitchen where he lay out the play mat on the floor and put them down where they amused themselves in the way normal babies do. Looking around and absorbing all they could about their surroundings, clutching at their tiny feet with their tiny hands.  
  
Harry switched the radio on and began to cook the breakfast. He was in a seriously good mood and began to sing along with the music. However he did a double take when he heard the muggle radio presenter say his name.  
  
Harry stopped and turned it up. "That's right, it has been requested that this song be played for Harry Potter from his...Slytherin lover I think it says. Whatever that may be I have no idea but I hope I pronounced it right."  
  
He gasped as Hoobastank 'The Reason' began to play. He couldn't help but smile wider as he began to cook the eggs and bacon.  
  
Seamus woke to the welcome sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. The aroma was strong and it made his stomach rumble. He made his way through to the kitchen and grinned at the sight that met his eyes. His boyfriend was singing alone to the radio as he cooked the breakfast and the twins were just existed on the floor occasionally letting out squeals or gurgles.  
  
"Where did you get to last night?" He asked breaking the silence and making Harry jump slightly.  
  
"Good morning." Harry chirped happily sliding the eggs and bacon on to two plates and fetching the toast from the toaster.  
  
He set the plates down on the dining room table so they could eat. "So Har, where did you go?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that I just had some thinking to do so I went up by the cliffs."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me when you got back?"  
  
"You looked so cute sleeping on the sofa, any way what is this, twenty questions?" Harry pouted giving his best puppy dog eyes to Seamus.  
  
"All right, but you know I get worried about you. So what do you plan on doing today?"  
  
"I was going to walk down to the supermarket with the twins and you have to go job hunting so we have a solid source of income." Harry said matter-of- factly as he wiped the egg yolk off the plate with a piece of toast.  
  
"I know, I'll be off in a moment, do you need a hand getting the twins ready or will you be ok?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage." Harry grinned.  
  
Seamus went upstairs to dress and Harry put the twins in their pram with spare bottles, nappies and blankets in the compartment space underneath. He saw no need to put a blanket over them as it was quite a hot day but he did take care to put a sun repelling charm over them both so they couldn't get sunburn.  
  
Seamus came down stairs and kissed his boyfriend goodbye and apperated to London while Harry carefully manoeuvred the pram outside, locked the door and set of down the street.  
  
The supermarket was only a half an hour walk away, Harry enjoyed it as it had been so long since he had been able to show off his two daughters. On the way to do the shopping he found a play park where he sat for a while on a park bench playing with the twins idly as they lay in the pram.  
  
There were quite a few mothers in the park all talking amongst themselves and Harry suddenly felt very left out and alone like he had done while staying at Private Drive before he knew he was a wizard.  
  
When one of the women headed over to buy an ice cream from the shop just beyond the bench he smiled and gave a small wave. She looked at him and then into the pram and smiled before coming over.  
  
"Are these your sisters?" she asked in a friendly way.  
  
"No, they're mine." He said proudly. "This is the first time I've ever taken them out side."  
  
"How old are you, you don't seem older than nineteen."  
  
"I'm seventeen, eighteen next month." A screaming toddler came over shouting about ice cream. The woman picked her up and introduced her.  
  
"This is my only daughter Fiona, she's four."  
  
"Hello Fiona."  
  
"Would you like to come and join us?" She motioned over towards four other women with children of varied ages around them.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Harry made his way over with the woman once she had bought an ice cream and she introduced herself and the other four.  
  
"This is Sarah, Hannah, Christine, Kerry and I'm Diana."  
  
"Hey, I'm Harry and these are my twins Susanna and Anastasia." There was a sort of mutter around the group as they noted his age. "'m almost seventeen and there is no mother she abandoned them to me so now I'm a single parent."  
  
"Oh you poor boy." Kerry said sympathetically as Harry sat on a bench near the women the twins gurgling in the pram as he rocked them back and forth.  
  
"I don't mind, I love them to bits and my godfather helps as does my boyfriend." Harry said before realising what he was saying.  
  
"You're gay as well." Sarah said marvelling at the teenager before her.  
  
"Yeah, my life's one long sob story really but I moved up here to get away from it all, to start a new life really, to give Anna and Susan a chance that I never had."  
  
"What do your parents think about this?" Hannah asked as she clutched a what Harry thought looked like a year old baby.  
  
"I wouldn't know, they were murdered when I was one."  
  
There was an outcry in the group and Harry could tell he'd made new friends. It was amazing how much they seemed to care for him and his opinion. He told them about his life (removing everything slightly wizarding related) and only pause to feed Susan and Anna.  
  
After about three hours talking to the other mothers Harry decided it was time he get to the supermarket and home again before Seamus worried.  
  
"I have to get to the supermarket, I'm cooking dinner tonight and I haven't got anything in, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said hopefully.  
  
The other women nodded in agreement and said their farewells as Harry set off. The rest of the outing was quite and normally quite. He considered stopping round to see Remus but then he remembered it was the full moon and he decided to let the man rest in peace.  
  
Seamus wasn't back when he returned but he didn't mind he thrived in the solitude it gave him.  
  
Susan and Anne were dozing in the kitchen in the pram as Harry cooked a simple pasta dish for them to enjoy.  
  
The front door opened and shut, a second later Seamus bounced joyfully into the kitchen. "I got a job." He said, his voice shrill and high pitched with excitement.  
  
"Great, what's the job?"  
  
"I'm going to be a teacher at Hogwarts, it means that the twins can grow up in magical surroundings and you can have friends."  
  
"But I already have friends here, I don't want to leave, in fact I refuse to go. You can go for it, it is what you always wanted but I can't, I'll still be here when you come home but I want a normal for the girls a life without magic all around them, it's what makes it so magical when you first find out."  
  
"I don't want to leave you behind."  
  
"I'm just a floo away, I may even come for weekend visits but I can't live there, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, would you be angry with me if I accepted the job anyway?"  
  
"Not at all, I understand completely."  
  
This was brilliant for Harry, it meant he would have time to clear his head alone with his daughters of course and decide where things stood with Draco and what he was going to say to Seamus about there relationship going to fast.  
  
"So tell me about your day."  
  
Harry began to tell his boyfriend about his day. About his new friends and how special they made him feel. Seamus was proud that Harry was able to move on so easy. Little did he know that what they had together, was leading for disaster. He had no idea how deep Harry's feelings for Draco, he had no idea that they were still in contact despite everything the blonde had done.

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to my friend **seans babygirl** who I am currently taking my GCSE's with at my school and of course to all my lovely reviewers. Any ideas are welcome and five reviews get the next chapter (if it's written) posted. Hope you enjoyed this please review. SS 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had been kept busy by both his father and Voldermort, he was loyal them but the blonde hated it. Tomorrow he was to meet Harry and tell him his decision.  
  
For most, the chance to be with the one you love and your children would over come everything else but this was different, this was the Dark Lord and he was a deatheater.  
  
What ever he was doing he constantly thought of Anna and Susan but most of all Harry his beloved. He had been distracted from his duties ever since he had gone to see his lover on the cliff tops.  
  
Lusius had noticed the lack of work and was irritated by his son's nonexistent concentration. He had had enough; something had to be done about it.  
  
He called Draco to his study the night before he was due to see Harry. The younger blonde could tell that it wasn't going to be a joyful visit but he couldn't recall any times that he had been called into this office that had actually been good news.  
  
"I have noticed a decline in your work Draco, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"There is nothing wrong father, my mind is preoccupied at the present time with thoughts of Our Master, and I am trying to work out Potters weakness."  
  
"Well there is no need for it any more, Pansy Parkinson informed The Dark Lord of Potters twins. Do you know of the father, she did not?"  
  
After a moment Draco considered his answer before speaking in a sort of hushed whisper as if he were ashamed of what he was about to say. "Understand this, it is best not to kill them, they will be of use to us"  
  
"What use are they if the other father is half-blood or worse a mudblood."  
  
"He is not; he is a pureblood wizard giving those girls a lot of power."  
  
"How do you know all this, it is as if you have witnessed it or..."  
  
"I think you have figured it out, I am the father."  
  
Harry had been going to the playground everyday without fail leaving Seamus to mope around the house alone all day as his job at Hogwarts was not due to begin until the start of September. Harry could sometimes even smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke upon him but Seamus never drank or smoked when he was in the house with the twins.  
  
However it was getting worse and Harry had no idea why he was doing the things he was doing but he knew it had to stop. Especially after he found three empty bottles of fire whiskey in the rubbish bin.  
  
It was the day before Harry was due to met Draco and Harry had just returned home from the park, he had put the twins upstairs to sleep for a while before it was time for there tea.  
  
Harry went and found Seamus who was in the garden smoking, a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand. In looked a complete mess.  
  
He couldn't stand smokers, it was like kissing an ashtray, but he personally didn't mind drinking a bit with friends when he was out to have a good time but not while lying around the house where there were children.  
  
"Seamus, what are you doing?" He asked staring meaningfully at the boy in front of him.  
  
The Irish man spun around and almost toppled over. "Harry." His words were slurred; he had already had quite a lot to drink.  
  
"Seamus, give me the bottle, put out the cigarette and we'll go inside." Harry said reaching for the bottle but the Irish man took it out of his reach.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Harry, this is mine not yours."  
  
"Fine have it your way but I don't want you in the house tonight." He said turning to leave, he hated seeing Seamus this way and he had a hunch that it had something to do with him.  
  
"Hey gorgeous where you going?" He shouted after the departing Harry who stopped as he staggered up behind him. Half afraid of what the alcohol would make Seamus do.  
  
"Inside away from you."  
  
"Why would you wanna do that, I love you?"  
  
"You're drunk, that's why now when your sober we need to talk."  
  
"Don't walk away from me." Seamus demanded grabbing the back of Harry's t- shirt and pulling him back on to the ground.  
  
"Get off me." Harry said trying to get up but Seamus stopped him by placing himself on the other mans hips. "Please Seamus, let me go."  
  
"Why, I want to prove that I love you, if this is the only way then so be it." His breath stank of alcohol and smoke; Harry began to struggle against the man on top of him.  
  
"If you do this it will be the end of us, if you hurt me I will never be able to forgive you." Harry said in his last attempt to get Seamus away from him.  
  
"I could never hurt you Harry, I love you but I know you don't feel the same."  
  
Summoning all his remaining energy Harry threw his boyfriend off of him and in the moment that it took Seamus to gather what had happened Harry ran for the house.  
  
"Come back." Seamus yelled running after him but the alcohol in his system slowed him down and Harry had had got safely inside and locked the door before the Irish man had got any where near the door.  
  
Immediately going upstairs to his bedroom where the twins were still sleeping peacefully, his first instinct was to go to Draco but he could be any where and with any one, instead he flooed Ron and Hermione who he knew would be staying at the Burrow.  
  
"Hey guy's could you come over it's urgent." He said out of the fireplace. Hermione and Ron had been cuddled up on the sofa when he had appeared.  
  
"Sure we'll be right there."  
  
Harry took his head out of the hearth and waited. Moments later his two best friends appeared beside him.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" The woman embraced her friend as he cried into her shoulder. When the red head arrived he went over and checked on the twins who were still asleep, thankfully.  
  
"Where's Seamus?"  
  
"In the garden, he's drunk, tried to attack me, got away."  
  
"I'll kill him; he swore to us that he'd protect you." Ron raged.  
  
"Don't, just stay with me tonight."  
  
"Of course, anything for you. Ron go downstairs, and make Harry some tea, and what ever you do don't go any where near Seamus."  
  
"Sure whatever." He said huffily as he did what he was told.  
  
Harry and Hermione took the twins that were stirring for their tea downstairs into the kitchen to make up their bottles. There was someone banging on the back door shouting to be let in.  
  
"Ron could you do me a favour and get rid of Seamus for me, he's giving me a headache, I don't want him anywhere near my girls."  
  
He said mischievously, a glint of joy in his eye. "Alright, where do you want him to go?"  
  
"I don't really care, just away from me; keep him out of the house."  
  
It took a few hours for Ron to deal with his old friend as he was desperate to get to Harry. Ron even took the pleaser of punching him a few times until he was unconscious and he could discreetly levitate him into a gutter a street away from the house.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to do know, he was alone if Draco didn't agree to give up being a deatheater and come and stay with him.  
  
Once the twins had been fed, changed and out back to bed by the infamous trio, the old friends sat down to talk, as it had been so long since they had done so.  
  
"Harry, do you know what provoked Seamus do so that, I mean he wasn't like that at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm really not sure, I went to talk to him and find out when I realised he was drunk, but I think it may have something to do with Draco."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, a confused look in here eyes.  
  
"Because I think he may have realised that I still love him and I couldn't just stop, I remember how it all started with him, he kissed me, it was just a kiss but it felt right, it felt nice."  
  
"Yeah but think about it mate, he's the one who has always caused you these problems, look at yourself, your in love with a deatheater and stuck all on your own with two kids." Ron said objectively.  
  
"I know you never really liked Draco and he showed his true colours at the end of last year but I can't let go of him, no matter how it ended up."  
  
"And that is what love is all about Harry, loving someone no matter if they do something right, wrong or something completely stupid."  
  
"Thanks guy's I really needed this." Harry said as he and his two friends embraced in a hug.  
  
Draco sat in his room curled up on the bed. After he had told his father Lusius had not been very happy. In fact he was currently waiting for his Master to visit him.  
  
His bedroom door crashed open sending a few of Draco's ornaments to the floor. The blonde noticed that the white marble dragon Harry had given him last Christmas was in pieces on the floor. He fought back tears as he stood.  
  
"It is true that you bedded Potter." It wasn't really a question it was more of a statement. "I have done my reading on male pregnancies, and do you know what I found?"  
  
"No, My Lord."  
  
"That what I first thought was meaningless fucking was actually more than that, you see for a man to fall pregnant both have to be completely in love."  
  
Draco looked at Voldermort, he was now trembling but he would be damned if he let his master see this. "It is true I used to, but not any longer." He lied.  
  
"You fool, it is obvious by the glint in your eye when you speak of him that you still love him, and I will not stand for it, love is a weakness that I will not stand for among my followers. Crucio."

* * *

Sorry that this took so long to post but I was really busy yesterday. Any way this chapter is dedicated to **I-desire** who you lucky people who enjoy reading what I write have to thank because she got me started on fanfiction. She has also written a few amusing fic's that I will incourage her to type up and post.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story. I hope I can get the next chapter up very soon or a completely diffrent story (yes another one) which I think you will like. SS xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Hermione had agreed to stay with Harry for the rest of the day in case Seamus had the nerve to come back and then Remus would be over tomorrow.  
  
Harry didn't dare tell them that he was to meet Draco that evening, he was still undecided whether to bring the twins or not.  
  
Susan and Anna had been good as gold all night, only waking for their midnight feed. Harry loved it when his job as parent was this easy.  
  
Draco lay unconscious in his room. He had been tortured brutally within an inch of his life and then raped by his master. He could barely move and wasn't strong enough to apperate, his best chance to salvage his relationship with Harry was to get a message to him. There was no way he was leaving the manor.  
  
Harry didn't dare leave the safety of the house that day, not even t take the twins to the playground. He was still afraid that Seamus would be there.  
  
As the sun was setting and Ron and Hermione were about to leave he wrapped his daughters up and placed them in their pram.  
  
They all departed at the same time, Harry walking towards the cliff's and his two friends apperating home. Fortunately there was no sign of Seamus.  
  
The sun was turning the sky wondrous colours of pinks and reds as Harry walked along, it was amazing. The sound of the ocean crashing upon the rocks beneath them seemed to sooth the twins who were soon asleep.  
  
It was at least half an hour before someone apperated behind them and Harry knew immediately it wasn't Draco. He spun around to face the stranger.  
  
"Blaise?" He said in a stunned whisper. "Where's Draco?"  
  
"Proving that he loves you, The Dark Lord discovered your love, he near killed him."  
  
"Is he alright, where is he?"  
  
"I am arranging a port key, can he stay with you, there is no where else."  
  
Harry hesitated he wasn't so sure about this. "How do you know, have you spoken to him?"  
  
"He told me to come here, it was all he managed to say, he was in a bad way, he also said he was sorry. Now can he come or not?"  
  
"Yes he can."

* * *

Sorry about the shortness but I am really busy at the moment. I am trying to update the stories that haven't been updated in a while. So all you Baby Draco fans will have to wait a while but trust me it will be worth it. SS


	7. Chapter 7

Moment's later Pansy Parkinson appeared with Draco via a port key. Harry gasped at the sight of his broken lover.  
  
He was in a very bad way, it looked as if he had at least three broken ribs, a broken wrist, black eye, split lip and he was bleeding in numerous places. He had completely forgotten his sleeping daughters who began to cry.  
  
"Come with me." Harry said simply putting a lot of trust in the two Slytherins that obediently followed.  
  
When they reached the home of Harry, the Gryffindor took them all inside and set to work feeding his daughters while Blaise and Pansy lay Draco down on the sofa.  
  
"I'll handle it from here you may leave."  
  
Pansy looked wearily at Blaise before speaking up. "You should move, get as far away from here as possible Potter, if the Dark Lord uses truth potion on us he'll find out where you are, he already knows about the kids, and look after Draco."  
  
"I will and thank you."  
  
The two walked back outside and apperated. Harry knew they had a point; he had to get away as soon as possible.  
  
When he had finished feeding Anna and Susan he put them back in the pram and went over to Draco. He took out his wand and healed the boy as best he could, stopping the bleeding and mending broken bones. Then when finished he revived his lover.  
  
"Harry." He said, his voice was not his usual husky self.  
  
"Shhhh, your safe now. Get some sleep, would you like some dreamless sleep potion?"  
  
"No...thank you, could I...you know...see them?"  
  
"Of course but not now, in the morning you can, you need some rest."  
  
Draco didn't need telling twice he lay back on the soft plush couch while Harry covered him with a blanket; he then fell into a not so peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning the sound of giggling children and breakfast being served woke the blonde whose abused body screamed in protest when he tried to stand. Hearing the groans from the other room Harry came to investigate.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by the knight bus." "Glad to see your back to normal, I healed you pretty well; I shouldn't think you should go to St Mungo's, you'd be to easy to find if you did. I've made arrangements for us to move to London, there's a large flat that I quite like."  
  
"Harry love."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're babbling, we don't have to move anyway not if you're happy here."  
  
"I was happy here, but now two deatheaters now where I live, also I am letting you stay here while Voldermort is looking to kill you along with me and take my children, how can, I not move."  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said in little more than a whisper. "I should never have come looking for you again. I ended it, this isn't fair, I'll go."  
  
"The damage has already been done, and any way where would you go?"  
  
"I don't know but I can't stand to see you like this, it...it breaks my heart."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harry said changing the subject, he knew they had a lot to discuss but he wasn't ready to, not yet at least.  
  
"Yeah kind of."  
  
"Good, I'm cooking breakfast, you can also help me feed the twins if you'd like they're properly just waking up."  
  
"Could I?" Draco exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not, you want to b in there lives, you do want to be there father don't you."  
  
"Yes, I want that more than anything apart from one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"To have you love me like you did before."  
  
"You know that may never be possible, not after what you did, but don't ever think I stopped loving you."  
  
"I still love you to."

* * *

Another short chapter I know and I'm sorry but I have so much to do. Please R/R and one of these day's I will get round to writing more Baby Draco. Thanks hope you enjoyed the new chapter. SS


	8. chapter 8

The flat was a beautiful one. The twins were beginning to crawl know and becoming an absolute nightmare to keep track of.

Spells and charms had to placed around the flat to stop the girls from injuring themselves as they grabbed wires and stuck their fingers in sockets.

In the end Harry ended up buying a 2 by 2 meter play mat with charms around the side so they couldn't venture off it.

In the evenings Draco would sit and watch them as he read his book and Harry cooked the tea. His injuries were now all fully healed and he was helping a lot more with the housework and childcare.

He hadn't however made any progress with winning Harry back. They were still sleeping in separate beds and hadn't so much as kissed since he had returned.

It was the end of November and getting cold, Draco was looking forward to the Christmas month. He had bought Harry an engagement ring.

He knew when he had gone over to Voldermort's side their relation had been set back in a major way but this was what he had always wanted.

He knew what he felt for Harry wasn't lust, he had mistaken it before but he wouldn't any more.

On the tenth of December found Harry and Draco assembling the Christmas tree much to the amusement of the twins who sat and watched occasionally giggling.

Within the hour it was up and looking magnificent. All the decorations were muggle except the lights, which were fairies and kept moving so the twins couldn't catch them.

The variation of colour was amazing and kept the girls amused for half an hour.

Harry sat down on the sofa and admired their handy work. Draco sat next to him, as close as he could without invading personal space.

"It's so beautiful." Harry commented.

"Yes." Draco agreed. "Much like you."

Harry looked at him with a shy smile on his face. He wasn't used to compliments.

"I don't know what to say Draco, it's so hard."

"Don't say anything...jut kiss me."


End file.
